Alive
by Psychology101
Summary: I have always had a soft spot for Renko so when they killed him off I hoped it would be part of a bigger scheme similar to when the helped Deeks' fried Ray it looks like this isn't going to happen so I have taken matters into my own hands how will the team react when the find him alive?. This is my first story so please be kind. First chapter is slow but after that its all go!
1. Chapter 1

First ever story so please be kind. Don't really know if it's going anywhere or if it's going to be any good but I have always had a soft spot for Agent Renko so when they killed him off I was hoping it was some sort of elaborate plan similar to what they did for Deeks' best friend Ray.

I don't own any of the characters or NCIS: Los Angeles. I'm totally broke but a girl can dream so here goes. The first chapter may seem slow and boring but it's just to set the scene for the following chapters. It is set in the past hence why it's in_ Italics_ but after this chapter it will be in the present and start to pick up I promise

"_Renko. Renko. Oh my God Mike stay with me! Open your eyes help's coming just please hold on!" her pleas were the only thing he was aware of, he didn't know where he was or what was going on around him. What had just happened? The last thing he remembers was a woman's cries for him to fight to stay alive and then there was only peace and calm. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm sorry Ms Blye we did everything we could but his injuries were just too severe I'm afraid there was nothing more we could do. Is there anyone we can notify? Family, wife or friends even?" the young doctor spoke trying to provide comfort but it was obvious he lacked experience in breaking bad news._

_Kensi looked on in shock. How could she have been close to him and not know the simplest things about him like who he called family? The day's events replayed over and over in her head. How did it all go so wrong? Everything about the day seemed so routine and easy, well easy compared to any other day as an agent where danger is around every corner. And now he's dead. MIKE RENKO IS DEAD! The man who stayed up for days at a time to party with tweekers or work his way into a drug cartel like it was all in a day's work was now dead after a simple raid._

_After what seemed like an eternity the silence was finally broken by the small figure who had somehow gotten into the room without Kensi or the young doctor realising. Her voice though full of the usual confidence and control now contained something else, not many would be able to detect it through the façade she was putting one but Kensi could hear the sadness or guilt in her voice when she spoke " there is no one.". At this point Kensi felt her heart sink and made her realise that it could easily have been her in this situation and no one would be there to grieve for her._

_After several weeks the team was back to normal. Although each member missed their fallen friend life had to go on, allowing their minds to get distracted would be fatal so they had no choice but to get over it quickly or endanger the lives of everyone._

_The funeral had been small and consisted of the agents. No family or friends so to speak of. All that remained for the team to do now was cut all know ties with his various aliases some were as simple as changing current address to a different state but others were a lot more complex that consisted of various contacts of the team providing to necessary paperwork such as death certificates or prison transfer slips all in the end proved convincing. _


	2. Chapter 2

**As I promised everything is going to pick up I am now writing in the present. There may be a few flash backs but no whole chapters. I also plan on introducing a new character in the future to mix things up hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 2-

Today started like most days for the team. Callen and Sam arriving first around 8am and headed straight to the gym for the usual intensive workout followed by Deeks and Kensi 15 minutes later who were having their daily argument. "Look Fern all I'm saying is in the future if you insist on eating in my car the least you can do is take your trash with you!" Deeks wined as he emptied a fist full of various candy wrappers into the trash can. "Deeks there is no future, the only reason you have been driving for the last 2 days is because my car got trashed when we took down that suspect in the Robson case. My car will be sorted by tonight then it's back to me driving" Kensi quickly snapped back to which Deeks responded by clutching his stomach followed by a remark about how he could already feel the car sickness returning which in turn result in a harsh dead arm as a final warning.

Whilst they continued to argue Sam and Callen were well into their workout, squaring up to, throwing and dodging punches whilst mocking their co-workers who could argue about anything, throwing , witty comments to one another which somehow make their unlikely partnership work.

At this point Nell walked into the gym the small red head looked around confused before making her way over to the rest of the team. "Hey guys have you seen Hetty this morning? I have looked around and can't find her." The concern was obvious in her voice. "No, sorry Nell, have you tried calling her?" Callen interrupted. "yeah I even had Eric put a trace on her phone but it looks like she's taken the battery out, I'm not sure about this guys she always gives me some indication if she's going somewhere but not this time." At this point Eric burst into the room; clearly he had run from one end of the building to the other. "Guys! Hetty's phone just came on she's at the boatshed now." With that the team leapt into action still in their gym sweats they grabbed their weapons and left in unison.

They reached the boathouse in a matter of minutes everyone in complete silence not sure what to make of what was going on or what awaited them inside. They devised a tactical plan of entry and after a countdown of hand signals they all burst into the room covering all potential exits weapons drawn all on guard and ready for a fight. However what happened next none of them were prepared for.

The entire room fell silent not knowing whether this was some kind of sick joke or they were all going crazy. How could this be happening? After a deathly silence the mystery figure mad himself known and broke the silence "what's up guys? You look like you have all just seen a ghost!" They watched him die, went to his funeral and mourned for their friend. How can he be here now? Mike Renko is alive!


End file.
